Untold Words
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: one shot of SHINICHI X RAN


**Untold Words**

By: BlueIrishgurl

**A/N:This story is inspired by long kiss goodbye lyrics.. so I decided to write about it. Though I think it's not good enough. Please Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning, a fine day to start a picnic under a shed. But for some reason our beautiful maiden is seems a bit down lately. It's been a while since Ran saw Shinichi, and she had been missing him so much, this sudden outflow of her sentiments is seems not in timing, probably is just a sudden sadness hit her chest.

Ran had been asking professor Agasa about Shinichi, but every time she brings about this matter, he keeps dogding it, and then changes their topic all of a sudden. She had been suspecting that professor know something about this, but he couldn't just bring this up, perhaps they are hiding something from her. Of course we know that He are hiding something at Ran.

Ran caught them many times, in their act but she is so gullible to believe in their simple trick to make her believe that Shinichi and Conan is really two different persons. Ran can't found a solid proof for this, at this rate. She might lose patience on waiting at Shinichi.

Conan notice this matter, he come up with an idea and decided to call Ran. Ran had been spacing out when she heard and saw Tropical land at the Tv that she had open lately.

**Ran P.O.V**

Tropical land, huh?

Flashback

"Ran where do you want to go next?" asked Shinichi, they just came off from a ride.

"Oh, Shinichi, Let's try that Mystery Coster over there!" pointing at the gigantic mouth of a monster which is the entrance for the ride.

"Ran-neechan? Ran-neechan daijoubo?" Conan called her, but our dear maiden is seems in her little world right now.

Ne, Shinichi? What made you think that you can just show yourself at me then sudden disappears from nowhere, leaving me clueless. How can you say that with a straight face? When you said you would catch up with me.

Flashback

"Come on Ran, don't cry"

"You aren't affected a bit aren't you?

"Gomen, Ran you go ahead!"

"Wait—" her shoelace was cut off, unable to run after at Shinichi.

"I'll catch up with you!" and then he just disappeared before her eyes

Suddenly her phone rings..

"Moshi Moshi!" she answered, her tone was so sad that she wanted to hung up the phone immediately.

"yo Ran! What's up are you okay? Are you not sick? You seems down? Is Something wrong?" he anxiously asked.

"Shi—Ni—chi!" tears begin to form at her eyes

"Yeah It's me! Are you okay? Conan told me that you've been acting strange lately. Are you really okay?" he asked again.

"Shinichi where are you?" she didn't answer any of his question.

"Actually, I'm in a case right now, and I just wante—"

"USO!" she replied back cutting him off.

"Ran, I'm really in a case right now!" he lied

Every time we talk, you talk too much. I know you don't get it, and for a moment I see your bluff and I cry. Now, can you see right now? *tears started to flow* Do my tears even work on you Shinichi?

"Ran? Ran? Are you still there?" Shinichi asked, still he is in the other line.

I keep saying 'I want to be loved' in my own special way but you don't seem still don't get the hint. Even though you were so smart. And now I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again

"Oi Ran, Ran!" called out Shinichi, but Ran was too much hurt to answer him. Ran was still keeping her emotion, just letting her tears to flow on her cheeks. A few seconds later Shinichi began to hear a low sobs at the phone.

"Ran, Are you alright?" Shinichi asked, his was a sincere and little bit sad.

"Shinichi, why can't you jus—"

"Ran!" his tone was in pain when he uttered her name.

I wish I could tell you how I feel but I can't find the words. I can't find the right words to tell you. And even I can find then, I voice won't seem come out.

"Gomen Ran, I really need to go now…I promise I'll treat you next time!"

Uso! You….you always do this kind of excuse.. Well perhaps I'd rather listen to your lies.

"ja ne!" then he hangs up….at his last word Ran let go her phone.

I can't even say "Don't leave me" to you…

A few minutes later Ran burst her emotions cried her aches inside her chest…the pain that she had been keeping inside her just overflow…unexpectedly..at the other hand Conan was just standing outside the agency leaning back at the agency's door listening to her painful shrieks…

**How was it? Please tell me what you think? Please don't just read it Please review it!**


End file.
